Tèa's Confusion and Crush
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: Tèa's had a crush on Yami for the longest time. But will he return her feelings? And what happens after that? Yami/Tea Now completely revised! NO BASHING, OF ANY KIND ALLOWED! UPPED FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Default Chapter

"**Tea's Confusion and Crush [Revised]"**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Yami x Anzu – YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Summary: A revision of my first YuGiOh! fanfic, with a few changes made and now in regular story form. **

A young girl named Tea Gardner begins to stir as she feels the morning rays of the sun upon her face. This day being a Saturday, she usually liked to sleep in like everyone else. But she had made a promise to Yugi the night before that she would join him and their friends at one of the restaurants in town for a day out. Yugi, Joey and Tristan anyway. Bakura was stuck at home and Yami was at the Game Shop cleaning for Yugi's grandpa. So it would just be the four of them for awhile.

After spending some time freshening up and getting ready, she heads out the door. It isn't long before she catches up with the others and they begin to chat as they make their way toward the restaurant for lunch.

"Thanks for inviting me to come with you, Yugi." she tells him, smiling.

"It's no problem, Tea." he replies, smiling back. "My treat today. We needed someplace to hang out, so I figured this restaurant would be a good start for us."

"Plus, there's nothin' else to do on a day like this."

"Especially nothing with school!"

Yugi and Tea can't help but laugh at their friends' remarks. Joey and Tristan were the clowns of the group, almost like brothers in fact. Which everyone thought was pretty cool. The group then sees the restaurant up ahead and head inside.


	2. Tea's Feelings

"**Tea's Confusion and Crush [Revised]"**

**Chapter Two**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Yami x Anzu – YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Summary: A revision of my first YuGiOh! fanfic, with a few changes made and now in regular story form. **

The friends enter the restaurant with Tea, now lost in her thoughts about a certain someone, following close behind as they find a seat. Her cheeks flush as she thinks about her confusing feelings for him. 'Why confusing?' you ask? Well, you'll find out.

Yugi takes his seat first, sitting opposite of Tea, while Joey and Tristan sit on the other end. Tea looks at her hands, which rest timidly in her lap.

"Tea?" The sound of Yugi's voice breaks Tea from her thoughts and she looks up, seeing him seemingly concerned. "You okay? You're so quiet. And your cheeks are all flushed."

Joey and Tristan now sat at attention in interest.

"Like you're blushing." Joey observes.

Of course, he was right. But she tries to deny it. "I-it's nothing!"

"Is it, oh…about Yami?"

! Darn Tristan and his being a good guesser!

"S-so what if it is?" she stutters.

"We're just curious. Right, Yugi?"

"Yeah. You can tell us anything, Tea."

That's when she begins to cry, confessing everything. Including fearing rejection.

"Tea, don't be ashamed. Everyone has their crushes. And Yami's a great guy. I don't think he would turn you down."

"Even if you do love him, he could feel the same way."

"Yeah, give it a chance. Then you'll know."

Yugi's comment especially surprised her. He'd been her friend since childhood and had the biggest crush on her for the longest time. And yet, he was so accepting, not minding or upset in the least. And the others were equally supportive.

"Thank you…" she tells them. Then, a karaoke machine catches her eye. Even though she was more of a dancer than a singer, Tea excuses herself and goes to try it, singing the song _**Hopelessly Devoted To You**_, which seemed to suit her mood at that certain moment in time.

Not long after that, Yami arrives and they all sit down to talk over food and drinks. But after finishing, just as Tea is telling Yami she'd be over to help him out, she feels someone from behind give her a shove. And she lands…right in Yami's arms! – Her _crush's_ arms.

Well, to say the least, Tea was blushing her fiercest now. And when she looks up to meet Yami's deep, violet eyes, she could see a cute blush had spread across his nose, his eyes as big as Yugi's.

"Um…are you okay, Tea?" She nods and stands back up. "A-alright. I better get back. Don't want Grandpa mad at me again. See you later, Tea." He leaves, still blushing.

"Well, I say we have our answer right there." Yugi states matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Yami obviously likes _you_, too, Tea." he continues. "Why else would he react the way he did?"

"I guess you're right…"

"So he won't reject you." Joey chimes in.

"Still…I knew I should've helped Yami with dinner last night."

"Why?" Tea asks. "What happened?"

"Let's just say Yami isn't quite used to using…"modern items" yet. Grandpa had asked him to make dinner for us. He'd _tried _alright – and destroyed the kitchen in the process. Especially the oven. That's why he's stuck at the Game Shop today."

"Poor guy."

"Yeah. Now Grandpa has to try and buy us a new oven while Yami's stuck doing _his _share."

"Then I'm glad I offered to help you, Yugi."

Later, everybody goes their separate ways, Tea and Yugi both heading back to the Game Shop together.


	3. Tea's Idea

"**Tea's Confusion and Crush [Revised]"**

**Chapter Three**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Yami x Anzu – YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Summary: A revision of my first YuGiOh! fanfic, with a few changes made and now in regular story form. **

After spending more time at the restaurant, Yugi and Tea both begin making their way back to the Game Shop, Joey and Tristan going their separate ways as well. Tea soon starts to think about Yami and his possible feelings for her: If he _did_ love her, he'd want her to be safe no matter what, right? Then, she gets an idea. One that perhaps Ishizu could help her with.

"Yugi?"

"Yes, Tea?"

"I'm going to make a quick stop over to the museum. I need to speak to Ishizu about something."

"Ishizu? But why?"

"It's something I don't have time to explain. You go on ahead, I'll catch up once I'm finished."

"Well…okay, Tea. Be careful."

She watches him go and makes her way toward Domino Museum. It isn't until she's inside that she sees how quiet and dimly lit the place is, the only sound being the click of her heels as her shoes hit the tile floor.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Looking around in the equally dark basement, she was beginning to wonder if anyone was here.

"There is. And who are you?" That was Ishizu's voice. Tea makes her way over to see the young woman working in the Egyptian section.

"Ishizu? Forgive me if I'm disturbing you."

"Oh, Tea. How nice to see you." she says with a smile as she looks up. "You're not disturbing me at all. In fact, I was growing quite bored working here by myself."

Ishizu? Bored? Tea just nods and smiles, finding the former tombkeeper's statement somewhat humorous. "I was wondering if you could help me with something. It's about Yami-I mean, the pharaoh."

She nods, listening. "What seems to be the problem? He's doing well in modern life, is he not?"

"He's doing okay. But, see, I think that…" Tea feels herself blush again as she hesitates, knowing that she's about to tell her biggest secret to another friend. "I think I've developed feelings for him, yet I'm not sure he feels the same way about me. But knowing him, he'd want me to be safe at all times. That's what I wanted to ask you about…Would it be possible for you to…perhaps give me powers of my own?"

"I'm not sure there's really a spell for that. And even if there is, it might take me awhile to find it."

"I understand. I'm in no hurry."

"But are you sure you really want this?" She nods. She felt she was not only doing it for her own benefit…but his as well. Ishizu closes the book she'd been reading and turns to her. "Do you have some spare time? These books are heavy."

Tea nods. And soon, they are in a small, dusty office with many rows of large leather-bound books on the shelves. Tea watches as Ishizu takes a few out and they then begin searching for the spell. During their search, Ishizu also tells Tea how also might've had a past life in Ancient Egypt and about her brother who, to Tea's surprise, would be arriving soon.

After awhile, the spell is found. Ishizu explains that Tea will need something to contain her newfound power and walks over to a small cabinet, finding and pulling out a soft pink gem.

"Rose quartz will do nicely." Tea is amazed at how beautiful it looks. "It is one of my favorites. Many shades, many moods, is what people say. It's exactly your style." Tea watches as she gently rests it in her palm. "Now for the spell. If you could stand in front of the bookcase and hold it out in your hands, please? Oh, and you may want to lean against something." she continues, giving another rare smile. "This spell has a bit of a kick."

So she does as told, watching as the Millennium Necklace glows while Ishizu softly chants the spell, all the while keeping direct eye contact. Then, a soft beam of light shoots from her necklace and into the gem. The spell was now complete.

"You can wear that item two ways." She explains as she walks toward the brunette. "As a necklace or even as a bracelet. To transform, say 'Carpe Diem'. To change back, say 'Biaw'."

Giving a nod and deciding that she should probably leave before Ishizu's brother Marik arrived, she closes her eyes and says the words, taking the form of the red fox. She then thanks her friend and quickly leaves.

However, just as she reaches the exit, she hears a voice nearby. Wasting no time, she hides behind one of the large statues…

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Who is this voice? And what's in store for Tea now? Find out next chapter!**


	4. Overheard Plan

"**Tea's Confusion and Crush [Revised]"**

**Chapter Four**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Yami x Anzu – YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Summary: A revision of my first YuGiOh! fanfic, with a few changes made and now in regular story form. **

_**Authoress' Notes**_**: Here's the next chapter. Also, Marik (the not quite evil one) is good now, while his yami, Malik (or Mariku as he will also be called), still exists and is still pure evil. I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!"**

**Also, before I continue in this revised version in this chapter, user CGP sent a review to me today (Dec 13, 2010) that I would like to address. Obviously this chapter has caused some confusion. First and foremost, she stated that she thought Yami was being TOO flirty. He was not. He is merely being playful when he kisses her hand.**

**Second, the issue with Yugi and the others accepting her feelings of Yami so soon. I both read the manga and watch the anime. I know Yugi has feelings for her. But they also knew of Tea/Anzu's feelings for Yami. Even **_**Rebecca**_** knew, if you ever watched the subbed ep of 159. So no, it's not rushed. And when you are around your crush and shy towards them, you're **_**going**_** to be softspoken at times. Anzu was in the first mangas especially. NOT just **_**Duelist**_**, but the originals as well.**

**And finally, Ishizu's spell. Only Yami has his own body. The other yamis do not. And I think you can figure out why on your own.**

**So thank you, CGP, for your concern and constructive criticism. But trust me. I'd been a YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters fan for four years at the time this was first written, and I still watch and read it today. As I shall continue to. So I think I know what I'm doing. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Now without further ado…chapter 4: Overheard Plan. **

Tea jumps as she suddenly hears voices and quickly hides behind one of the statues. It was Marik. And his other self, in spirit form, Malik. Tea knew they'd be coming, but…why so soon? She also thought she heard something about a 'plan' and listens intently.

"I am not doing such a plan. I told you before, you have no control over me anymore, and I am not facing the wrath of my sister."

"Ha! I have plenty of control. What could your sister possibly cook up? Her necklace is not dangerous in any way; unless she plans to hit us with it."

Malik whispers something in his dark other's ear, which causes even _him_ to cringe. "See? I told you."

"You may be back on the good side, but I still plan on getting the Items and a bride."

"You don't even _exist_ in the real world anymore. You are my psychotic and hate and nothing more. And though I _should_ rid myself of you again, I don't, simply because I don't want to risk some _other_ poisoned by your ways. Your plan _won't_ be continuing. I'll make sure of that."

'_So Malik was under his dark's influence the whole time! I have to warn Yami.'_

"Now, I must go see my sister." he continues. Rounding the corner, luckily neither of them see or sense Tea. And once the coast is clear, she makes a dash for the exit and down the street back to the Game Shop.

By the time she gets there, she is out of breath. Not from running, but the fear of being caught. Finding Yami inside and on the couch, reading what look to be some kind of ancient scrolls, she quickly tries to get his attention and explain the situation.

"Why are you a fox though?" She then demonstrates her power, going back to her normal human form. "I did it…for you, Yami. Because, I… 'No, I can't tell him. Not yet…' I knew you'd want me to stay safe."

"Of course I do. After Battle City, I wished all my friends would. But this seems a bit drastic."

This comment hurt Tea as she blushes and looks down at the floor shamefully. _'If only you knew my true feelings…'_ But unknown to her, Yami smiles a bit.

'_If only she knew how much I feared for her during Battle City…and how much I care.'_

Their quiet moment is suddenly interrupted when Yugi and Grandpa walk in.

"Sorry we're late, Yami. We had trouble finding-Oh, hello, Tea. How did it go at the museum?"

"It went well, thanks."

"Hello, Tea." greets Grandpa. "Good to have you stop by." She smiles and nods in reply.

"I actually did get the kitchen clean this time, Grandpa." Yami tells him, scowling.

"I'll take your word on it this time."

Tea can't help but smile at this. After all, even though he was all about helping others, it was rare to see him act this way. That's one of the reasons Tea loved him. But his expression then softens as the two smile at one another.

"Yugi, help me get drinks for everyone."

"Sure, Grandpa."

"That's okay." Tea kindly objects. "Since everything seems to be taken care of, I should get going. It's getting late anyway."

"Bye, Tea." Yami replies. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then, as if playing around, he takes Tea's hand and kisses it, which catches her by surprise as she blushes. Nobody's ever acted this romantic toward her. Especially not Yami!

"S-sure, Yami. Tomorrow."

Once Tea leaves, it's Yugi's turn to have some fun, as he and Grandpa begin to tease him over his little game.

"Aw, come on, Yami. We both know you like her. And she likes you, too…a lot."

Yami grows slightly wide-eyed, trying to hide a forming blush as he looks away. But there was no use denying it now. After all, unknown to Yami…everyone knew!

Later that night, Tea lay in her bed as she thinks about what all conspired that day.

'_Maybe my friends were right…Maybe Yami __**does**__ like me in return. But more importantly…what is this __**plan**__ Malik kept talking about…Can it really be stopped…?'_ She groans and covers her head with her pillow as she rolls over onto her stomach. But soon, despite her restless start, she slowly drifts off to sleep, oblivious to everything as she slumbers. Even danger…


	5. Kidnapped!

"**Tea's Confusion and Crush [Revised]"**

**Chapter Five**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Yami x Anzu – YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Summary: A revision of my first YuGiOh! fanfic, with a few changes made and now in regular story form. **

The next morning, Tea wakes up bright and early. It was another beautiful day and she didn't want to waste it. So after freshening up and putting on her pendant, she heads out for what she thought would be another everyday morning stroll.

Random people pass by as she walks down the street, but she was in too deep of thought to notice. _'Soon I'll have to tell Yami how I truly feel before it's too late...I can't wait forever. But what Malik said…"Be on your guard"? What did he mean?'_

She snaps out of it when she suddenly senses someone watching her. Even though Malik was now on their side, he still had his evil half who would try to take control from time to time. Which meant there were still a few rare hunters in the city. Maybe that's what he'd meant? And what about 'the plan'?

Tea looks down at her jewel warily, wondering if she should use it at that moment. Shaking the feeling off, she continues on, figuring it only her imagination. But suddenly…

_/Tea, RUN!/_

Malik had warned her. She tries to run, but is too late as someone grabs her by her wrist. She comes face to face with one of Malik's former henchmen…A rare hunter. He'd been following her the whole time.

"No! No, let me go!" she screams as she struggles to get loose, but his grip is too strong. The more she fought, the tighter his grip became, making her wrist start to hurt.

"Sorry, girly," his voice dripped. "but my master wishes you to come immediately. He never said_ awake _though."

Suddenly, Tea becomes frantic as a he places a cloth – which is moist with chloroform – over her mouth and nose. Slowly, she begins losing consciousnessness, thinking one final thought before darkness claims her.

_'Yami…anybody…please help me…'_

_**Authoress' Note:**_ Will anybody come to her rescue? And what about Yami? What are Malik's plans for him? Find out in the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed this one!


	6. The Rescue: Part 1

"**Tea's Confusion and Crush [Revised]"**

**Chapter Six**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Yami x Anzu – YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Summary: A revision of my first YuGiOh! fanfic, with a few changes made and now in regular story form. **

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Sorry for the slow updates everyone. I know it's been awhile. I've just been busy updating and such. Also, my co-authoress, Bastet Starwind, has something to say:**

_Hello everyone,_

_Name's Bastet Starwind, the co-authoress of this lovely story. You wouldn't believe how much I enjoy writing this with PAG-san. . _

_I'm glad to see everyone's enjoying this fic. To those who don't: I don't care if you flame, but flame me, not PAG, she's a very sweet woman, and just because she has a little trouble with tenses or anything like that, doesn't mean a thing! She enjoys what she does, just for fun._

_Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters, and as of now, we have a lot of the story together, but comments and suggestions are much appreciated. Constructive criticism is much more helpful to us than flames._

_Later!_

**And now, here is chapter 6.**

The man smirks and takes the now unconscious Tea through the woods to his master.

Meanwhile, back at the Game Shop, Yami is sleeping soundly on his bed.

'_Someone help me…Yami…anybody…please…'_

His eyes snap open and he quickly sits up, breathing hard. "What…what happened?"

Yugi, having sensed it as well, looks up from his book and at Yami. "Yami, that sounded like…"

"Tea…" Yugi nods. "I know, but…what kind of trouble is she in? I wonder…"

Meanwhile, Tea had arrived at Mariku's hideout. Her unconscious form is carried to a table and set there, her wrists and ankles bound by rope so that she cannot escape. And Mariku was watching her closely…He had plans for this girl and wanted to make sure lighter half did not interfere.

Now back in spirit form, he too is bound but to the wall as he begins to struggle. "Let me back in control!"

"I'm in charge now, so be quiet."

Marik naturally disobeys as he continues his fight.

Tea feels herself begin to stir and slowly opens her eyes to see the good Marik captured nearby. "Marik…?" she says groggily, confused and slightly surprised.

"Yeah, and my psychotic yami! I'm sorry I got you caught!"

"Quiet…" his other hisses.

Tea slowly sits herself up, letting out a frightened gasp when she sees Mariku. He smiles at her, although it is more like a smirk, and she can hear the good Marik still struggling in the background. She glares at him boldly. "What do you plan on doing with me? And what about Marik?"

"You are to be wed. And my hikari has a date with destiny. More-or-less…the shadows."

'_So __**I**__ was the bride he spoke of!'_ "No! Never!"

"I never said you'd be willing…" he says, holding up his Millennium Rod slightly as if gesturing his point.

Marik's body glows a deep purple with rage. "I won't allow you to!" They watch as Mariku recoils from this. It was obvious they were still battling one another for control.

"I'd rather _die_ than be wed to a scum like you! Just wait until Yami hears about this! He'll stop you for sure!"

The dark half scoffs from her words as he recovers. "The pharaoh couldn't find you even if he had a map."

Suddenly, the good Marik breaks free, and Tea watches in shock and horror as the former tombkeeper tries to regain control of his body.

"Please stop this, Marik! I don't want you hurt…or worse!"

"I won't let him do this." He looks over at her with determination in his eyes as he briefly regains control. "I don't have the control yet to free you, but I promise to get Yami."

"Marik…"

"Just let me…I promise I'll stay safe."

Tea watches as he runs out and, still bound and tired from the chloroform, lies back down along the platform. "Yami…"

Soon Marik manages to make it to the Game Shop, still trying to keep control as he knocks on the door. Yugi answers and grows shocked to see him on the other side.

"Marik!"

"Yugi, it's about Tea…My yami did it…I can barely keep control…"

Then Yami quickly walks up, having overheard.

"Your yami? He did that? But that's impossible!"

"Where is she? What happened to her?"

"One of his goons did it…She's in the old warehouse…I had to fight for control to come and tell you…"

"Don't worry. We'll make sure you stay in control."

"He'll be stopped this time…once and for all."

"I've tried so many times…He won't go away…Unh…"

"Marik!" They cry out in worried unison.

"I can't keep control…"

Yugi looks over at Yami determinedly. "There's not much time. Tea needs to be rescued now." Yami gives a knowing and agreeable nod, equally determined.

"Go…go!" Marik urges. "I can handle myself"

Yugi turns to Yami once again. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on the shop. You guys go and rescue Tea as quickly as you can."

"Alright." Yami replies. "Come on, Marik, hop on my back."

Making no protest from already being weakened, he does as told and Yugi watches as they head off. "We'll be back soon, Yugi!"

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Will they get there in time? Or will the tables turn? Find out in Chapter 7 – The Rescue: Part 2! Coming soon! (Will be a slightly shorter chapter) **


	7. The Rescue: Part 2

"**Tea's Confusion and Crush [Revised]"**

**Chapter Seven**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Yami x Anzu – YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Summary: A revision of my first YuGiOh! fanfic, with a few changes made and now in regular story form. **

_**Authoress' Note:**_** Thanks for everyone that has reviewed this story so far. I'm glad you all are liking it so far, even if I **_**have**_** gotten a few flames. But it's no big deal. The good thing is that most of you are enjoying this story and Bastet and I appreciate that. Note that Part 3 will be a longer, even if it's just a little. Just have to see how that types up too. Here's Part 2!**

Tea is resting on the table, when suddenly she hears the door open again. Opening her eyes, she sees Yami with Marik on his back. He sets Marik down gently and walks over to her.

"Tea…"

Marik couldn't hold his dark half back anymore and his head drops, the spirit relinquishing control and himself back in the bindings. But Yami and Tea were currently oblivious of this.

"Oh, Yami, you've got to get out of here!" she pleads. "It was _me_ Mariku chose for his bride!"

"I know. Marik told me everything." He begins to work on untying her. "How's Marik doing? He was in trouble when I brought him back."

She looks up and gasps, pointing behind Yami as she answers. "Wh-why don't you ask him?"

He turns to look, expression darkening. "Mariku…"

"Happy to see me, pharaoh? Now I shall have my bride."

"I told you, I'm not marrying you!"

"You won't have a choice, _girl!_" He points his Millennium Rod at Tea, who quickly looks away as she covers her eyes. This only makes Mariku more impatient and angry. "Don't you look away from _me!_" he glowers.

"Keep your eyes covered!" Yami tells her. The good Marik suddenly starts to come around and Mariku turns to look. Seizing this as his chance, Yami moves swiftly and snatches the item from the evil one's hand. "It doesn't belong to you anyway." he confidently replies, smirking. Tea cautiously uncovers her eyes.

Growling, Mariku suddenly calls upon his greatest beast: The Winged Dragon of Ra! And he had a certain target in mind… "Now, Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack the girl!"

Tea gasps as the god card attacks, the fiery flame coming straight for her!

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Ooh, cliffhanger! What will happen to Tèa? What else does Yami Marik/Mariku have in store for all of them? Find out in The Rescue: Part 3!**


	8. The Rescue: Part 3Betrayal?

"**Tea's Confusion and Crush [Revised]"**

**Chapter Eight**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Yami x Anzu – YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Summary: A revision of my first YuGiOh! fanfic, with a few changes made and now in regular story form. **

_**Authoress' Note**__**: **_**Here's part 3 like people have asked for. Wow, I still can't believe how many reviews I got after I posted part 1 of this. I think it was close to 10 reviews. Had people really missed this story **_**that**_** much? Sorry about that! And I'm sorry about the boldness of the last chapter. I thought it would make it look better, but I think I like it better the regular way, so I'll fix that soon. Thanks to all who reviewed. Oh, and keep an eye out for a special surprise in this chapter! And yes, this is still Yami x Tea based! And now, "The Rescue: Part 3" (also to be known as "Betrayal?").**

Tea gasps in fear as the fiery blaze comes towards her. She rolls off the table in an attempt to dodge it. Good thing Yami had undone her ropes beforehand!

Unfortunately, he hadn't caught glimpse of this and was now trying to block the attack so she'd be safe, just a he'd done for Joey and Mai once before.

"YAMI!"

"I won't let you get hurt…" he tells her as he continues to hold Ra's fire back. Tea can hear the strain in his voice as she looks on in worry.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra is too strong for you to hold back, Pharaoh!" Mariku boasts evilly. "You have no chance!"

Yami looks over to see a mysterious beam of light, which seemed to be joining him in his efforts to stop the mighty god card. And upon a closer look he realizes it's…

"Tea…?" She nods, smiling, and he smiles back at her. Working together, they both manage to stop Ra, but in the end are tired and weakened.

"You both may be strong, but you are also weak." Mariku proclaims with a smirk as he takes his item back. "And now, you both shall serve me."

"No…" Tea utters weakly. She wasn't about to let either of them fall under his control. But was it too late?

"Please stop! This has gone too far!"

"Shut up!" Mariku retorts to his other, before pointing the rod at Yami. "Revenge is sweet…"

Yami, weakened in his effort to protect Tea is unable to resist. Within moments, he is under the dark half's control.

"NO! YAMI!" Tea cries as tears stream down her cheeks. She was devastated. His expression is now as dark as Mariku's, and Tea grows frightened when he begins walking in her direction, letting out a gasp as she backs up. "Yami, please, you have to fight it!"

"Why would I want to?" he sneers, lunging forward and grasping her arms.

She screams and begins to struggle. "I love you! I LOVE YOU, YAMI!" she shouts, crying. But it was no use…He ignores this, much to her disbelief and heartbreak, and wraps his arms tighter around her. "She's all yours, Master Mariku…"

"Good…" He points the Millennium Rod at her again, but Tea shuts her eyes tight in an effort to resist.

"I'll never serve you, Mariku!"

"Tea…look at me…" she hears the good Marik's voice say. "You have to trust me on this, alright? Keep your eyes closed…now…" He glows a sharp violet, and Tea can hear as he breaks free from his restraints. "Mariku…" he glowers, "let the pharaoh go." His dark self only scoffs before ordering Yami to let Tea go. But Marik was still not satisfied as his expression darkens. "Let him go." he repeats.

"No…This is the chance of a millennium."

'What can I do? I finally confessed my love to Yami, but even that didn't faze him…' Tea thinks sadly. She felt so lost…She hesitates when she feels Marik presence upon her.

"I'm going to bring you down…" she hears him tell his other before he looks back at her. "Tea, I have an idea…"

"Go on…"

"Your past…That is the only thing that will set Yami free."

"My past…? But I thought…How can I…"

"Love exists for all eternity." He places two fingers upon her forehead, closes his eyes and begins to chant. "Ancient past come undone, bring back those who have lived and gone, return them to the present and let it be done…"

Tèa feels herself glow, then her eyes open, glazed over in a trance.

Marik continues the chant and removing his two fingers from her forehead and stepping back slowly. Mariku meanwhile, has slowly recovered, growling.

Tea's wardrobe slowly changes into what Teana, the Pharaoh's past friend and love, used to wear. A royal attire, with a pink cape and a blue gem necklace. Once the transformation is complete, she slowly opens her eyes.

"Impossible! It's impossible!" Mariku glares at his lighter half and throws him against the wall in rage, causing him to be bound and unconscious once more.

Tèa looks up at Mariku, now speaking in Teana's voice because now, Tèa has become Teana. "Mariku, your madness will end once and for all…"

"How can you be back? It wasn't meant to be!"

"Maybe destiny had different plans this time. Osiris has given me a second chance, and now my spirit lives in Tèa herself."

At these words, Mariku falters. "It is I who will end your second chance, Teana."

She looks at him in silence then turns to Yami. "My pharaoh…" Yami doesn't seem to recognize her, his eyes blank and distant and a dark crimson from his usual deep violet. But she keeps trying. "It's me. Your friend, Teana."

Yami blinks slowly at her, as though unsure. "Who?" His voice is soft yet harsh. But Teana – Tea – wasn't about to give up.

"Teana. Your past friend and love. I have come back, my pharaoh…in Tea herself."

Yami drops his head and clutches it. "Ah…" He was trying to fight something. But what? He couldn't remember.

"No…" Mariku holds up his Rod again.

"My pharaoh…" Teana rests her hand on his shoulder as she speaks, Tèa's own voice joining with hers now. "You must remember. I loved you in my past life and now Tèa loves you, too. More than you'll ever know."

Yami's sennen eye starts to glow on his forehead and his eyes begin to clear. "I…I…"

Teana watches, eyes locking with his.

Yami can't look away and the darkness in his eyes slowly fades. "Te…Teana…?" Yami speaks in disbelief.

Mariku growls. "No…" He slowly reveals the dagger from the Millennium Rod.

Teana smiles lovingly at Yami. Then she leans close and kisses him on the lips.

Yami cups her chin in his hands and kisses back before breaking it. "I can't believe you are back…"

Teana smiles again and rests her chin in his hand, neither of them currently sensing Mariku's plan. But then, Yami senses it and turns, just narrowly missing the dagger, causing a two-inch cut to form on his arm. Mariku growls again in frustration having missed his target.

Teana gasps in fear at seeing Yami injured. "Oh, Yami, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" he tells her. "but Mariku won't be." He unleashes much of his power, going back to his own pharaonic attire. Teana stands and joins him, the Eye of Horus appearing on her forehead.

"It's time you left this world, spawn of madness…"

"Beg pardon, pharaoh, please. I never meant any harm."

Yami scoffs at this, clearly not believing the evil one's words. And neither was Teana.

"For centuries we have put up with your evil, Mariku, but no longer."

He holds up his Rod in defense. "I won't leave."

"You will…" Yami proclaims as he gently grasps Teana's hand and holds up the other. She mirrors his actions. This would create a new power: a double-team Mind Crush. "Ready, Teana?" he asks, looking at her. She nods, watching as Mariku backs up against the same wall in which his light is bound.

"MIND CRUSH!" They both shout in unison, their voices harmonizing as they release their combined power on the dark one. He is helpless as he is caught offguard and takes it head on, slamming into the wall as his own insane soul is dispelled and vanishes, giving Marik his body back as he groans. Yami and Teana both watch as this happens and Yami sighs, his own power dying down and he sighs, worn out, but well.

Teana walks over to where Mariku's body used to be and picks up the rod, walking over to Marik who is freed again, and holds it out to him, smiling kindly. "I believe this belongs to you…"

Marik takes it reluctantly, still kind of dazed. "Thanks…but could you get the name of that bus that hit me?"

Yami shakes his head, smiling.

Teana just smiles kindly at Marik again. "Thank you for your bravery, Marik. You have my gratitude. I now give Tea back her own body. Don't worry…I'll be around." She then fades, going back into Tea's jewel and bringing back Tea herself, who falls to her knees and collapses.

Yami drops to his knees in slight panic and clear worry. "Teana? Tea!" He cradles her head in his lap, looking down at her.

Marik crawls over, cutting in politely. "She's fine, pharaoh. Just exhausted."

A few minutes later, she softly moans as she slowly opens her eyes, seeing the both of them back to normal. "Where…where am I? What happened…?"

"Tea…" He kisses her forehead softly. "You passed out…sort of."

"Yami…" She carefully sits up and hugs him. "Oh, Yami!" she sobs, both in relief and sorrow. "I was so scared! When Mariku took control of you, I…!"

He wraps his arms around her in comfort as she continues to cry. "It's over now…Mariku's gone…"

Calming down and speaking softy, she finally confesses once more, looking at him with her cheeks stained by tears. "I love you, Yami…"

"As do I…" He admits as he strokes her hair, both his words and this action making her heart skip a beat. He really…truly…loved her?

"Sap…" Marik cuts in again, mock fainting this time, causing the new couple to laugh.

"Marik, you truly are psychotic." Yami tells him teasingly.

"I know." He grins. They both laugh again.

_**Authoress' Note**_**:** Well, that does it for this chapter, much longer than the last. I hope you guys liked it and I hope you like the "surprise" as well. lol. And don't worry, despite the kiss between Teana and Yami, this story is and will remain Yami x Tèa. Feel free to review, but please, no flames. And Bastet and I will roleplay for the next chapter very soon, I'm hoping. Catch ya later, reviewers!

_**Side Notes**_**:** If you remember the duel between Yami and Raphael in the Doom/Doma saga and how Yami looked when he was under the Orichalcos card, that is how he looks here.

Teana is the character in Playstation's Yu-Gi-Oh! "_**Forbidden Memories**_" game, is the Pharaoh's friend and queen, and is often used in YGO stories, especially those based around ancient Egyptian times.


End file.
